The One I've Waited For
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear, for I've never known completeness like being here' Beautiful Dramione oneshot to the lyrics of Gorecki Please R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the lyrics for the song 'Gorecki' with Lamb.

**A/N: **Yes, yet another songfic from me. This will be different from anything I've ever written though, I think. Please tell me some thoughts. It might be better if your hear the song while reading, but it's not necessary. Oh yes when written like _this _its _lyrics_.

**Warning: **Will be slightly smutty.

**The One I've Waited For**

_If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear, for I've never known completeness like being here._

Both Hermione and Draco feel like this as his hands slide up her back, brushing her silk negligee of her, freeing her breasts. He let it fall to the ground without a care; it's her that's important to him.

Tomorrow they will be in war, tonight they will make love.

He'd hoped, but not expected that she would come to his tent tonight. The fires from the only lamp lighting up the room make their body's glow and if anybody from outside bothers to take a look at the tent Hermione and Draco will be betrayed by the shadows of their erotic dance.

Without hesitation she helps him out of his robe, the only clothing that has been hiding his naked body from her hazel, affectionate eyes.

Her steady gaze fall upon him and they both stay silent for a while, until he can't take it any longer and whisk her into his tight embrace pressing his groin desperate and needing against her. Her slender legs wrap themselves around his waist and his mouth finds hers. His tongue is rough and desperate, hers is teasing but still with a hint of desperation. They break apart only from air, panting slightly.

_Wrapped in the warmth of you, loving every breath of you._

Now his mouth is on the sensitive skin on her neck, sucking, nuzzling, biting carefully, marking her as his. Her hands engage themselves in tangling his hair around her fingers, and she understands what he's telling her; no more teasing.

He lowers her onto his bed, his silver eyes enjoying the sight of her nakedness until he too lowers himself to the bed. When he enters her it's with a surprising gentle move, and she bucks her hips against him.

_Still in my heart this moment, or it might burst._

They make love shifting between being selfish and unselfish, taking and giving. Together they reach their peak whispering amorous words, tears running down their cheeks, mixing together, making their kisses taste salt and both of them feeling like they're being taken over by an intoxicating pleasure.

_All this time I've loved you, and never known your face._

Hermione thinks as she study's Draco's face that seems different to her now. She run her thumb over his lips stroke his cheek and taste his tears. He's still the same.

_All this time I've missed you, and searched this human race._

Draco thinks as he remembers how much he missed her when she was hiding in the muggle world for weeks. She's taught him to consider muggles a human race as well. His thoughts wonder off; will he have to miss her again after tomorrow… Forever, maybe?

_Here is true peace, here my heart knows calm._

They feel as they snuggle up close to each other, for a moment finding peace in a time of war. She can feel his heart beating calmly against her naked chests that's usually tied together in fear, but for now is rising and falling gracefully.

_Safe in your soul, bathed in your sighs._

His hands have been resting on her upper-arms, stroking them, but now he moves them around her, embracing her fragile-looking body. To increase the feeling of being safe she pushes herself, if possible, even closer to him loving the sighing reaction she gets from him.

_Wanna stay right here, 'till the earth stops turning._

She whispers against his shoulder, fearing tomorrow and what it will bring. What it can take away from her. Oh, if she could just get to stay close to him like this forever.

_Gonna love you until the seas run dry._

He whispers in her hair, hopefully, assuring her that he loves her. Tomorrow will give him no chance for that, they are enemies.

_I've found the one I've waited for._

He both thinks and feels this, but for some reason can't bring himself to tell her that. Maybe he just won't give her too much hope for the two of them. Maybe he hopes to keep her from getting too hurt, if something should happen to him tomorrow. He just never considers that she feel's exactly the same way for him.

_All I've known, all I've done, all I've felt was leading to this._

He tries to explain her when she asks about his life, what he was like as a child. He explains what he is trained to do, to feel, to be. It's too late for him to fight it now, but she eases the pain.

_All I've known, all I've done, all I've felt was leading to this._

She explains when he asks why she is with him this moment. He doesn't understand what she means, but who can really understand love and what it makes us do or feel? Or who it makes us feel for?

_Wanna stay right here 'till the end of time, 'till the earth stops turning._

She whispers again, wanting him to fully understand that with him in this moment, she can't ask for anything more perfect. If he isn't safe for her then why does she feel so protected while in his arms? If it isn't love then why does her heart sink as the sun rises to begin a new day? The day!

_I'm gonna love you 'till the seas runs dry._

He whispers again, wanting her to fully understand that with her in this moment, he can't ask for anything more perfect. If it's wrong then why does he feel right for the first time in his life? If it's bad then why does it feel so good? If it isn't love then why does his fear for today increase as the moon fades?

Silver eyes stare into hazel ones and they open their mouths to speak and say in unison

_I've found the one I've waited for._

**A/N: **The end Ladies and Gentlemen I hope everyone enjoyed it and will please leave a me review to tell me if you did or not. I reply to all who review, and it makes me so happy.

X X X LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
